High School Story
''High School Story is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original animated comedy series coming to Wiki Channel in 2014. ''High School Story is based the game of the same name created by Pixelberry Studios, available on iPhones, iPods, iPads, and Androids. The series will follow the life of 15 year old Autumn Taylor navigating life at her new school, Heist High School. Making new friends, relationships, and enemies, Autumn is in for a bumpy ride! The series was ordered for 13 episodes of the first season on December 10, 2013. The series is currently set to air in the spring of 2014. Overview Autumn Taylor is a smart, active, and down-to-earth 15 year old girl who has just transferred to Heist High School, a school in Southern California. Excited but nervous, Autumn is prepping herself for the best sophomore year ever. While the school brings her plenty of ups she also runs into a few obstac les. At the school she meets Julian, a very outgoing athlete, and Payton, a peppy fashionista, both of who she becomes fast friends with. But, she quickly develops a rivalry when she meets Mia, a stuck up popular cheerleader who's dad owns the school. The show follows Autumn, Julian, and Payton as they navigate the halls of Heist High and it's many cliques including jocks, nerds, slackers, and cheerleaders. Accompanying them from time to time is Wes, a slacker dude, Nishan, a nerd, and Sakura, a gamer girl. This series was created by Jessie1010 who based it off the game by Pixelberry, who was more than happy to allow Wiki Channel the rights to make this show. Jessie1010 is very excited to be working on this show stating, "I love the game High School Story so much and the characters are so likeable and relatable and you always wanted to know more about them and their lives. So I thought, hey, a TV show based off these characters would be very entertaining for our viewers!" Jessie1010 went on to say, "This is going to be a show kids can relate to. They'll be traveling on this high school journey with these characters and I'm very excited for them all to see how they progress at Heist High and to see the new characters they're going to meet. In the game, High School Story, the characters are classified by cliques. There are various cliques that a character can be apart of such as preps, jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, slackers, etc. I'm definitely going to bring this into the plot. It gives me a lot of oppurtunities for some fun characters!" Main Characters *'Autumn Taylor' (voiced by Crystal Diane) - Autumn is a confident, down-to-earth and very smart 15 year old who is new at Heist High School. It is her sophmore year and things at this school are much different than they were at her old school. But Autumn is learning to adjust. On the first day of school she meets Julian, who is a hunky but quirky jock and is very outgoing. Julian later introduces her to Payton Lucas, who is a very peppy girl and a major fashionista. Autumn becomes close friends with Payton and Julian and with the help of these two, tries to get through high school one step at a time. But things don't turn out to be too easy for her especially when she meets Mia who is a popular cheerleader who is very jealous of Autumn's confident personality. The two constantly butt heads throughout the series. To make things even more complicated, Autumn soon finds out that her old "friend" goes to this school too, Wes. But the two don't exactly have a solid past. Autumn is also a fantastic artist and loves to create beautiful masterpieces. *'Julian Santiago' (voiced by Tristan Conti)- Julian is an outgoing and quirky jock who attends Heist High. Is the first character to meet Autumn. At first sight, Julian feels a connection with her. He introduces her to Payton, who has been good friends with Julian ever since elementary school. The two help Autumn at Heist. Julian is a football player. He loves sports and is very athletic. Gym is Julian's favorite class and is one of the only ones he really excells in. Throughout the series, Julian debates his feelings for Autumn. He soon realizes he has big competition with Wes, one of Autumn's old childhood friends who has a deep past with her. Julian has no idea what it is but he intends to find out. *'Payton Lucas' (voiced by Lisha Jane) - Payton is a very peppy teenage girl who has a passion for fashion and loves to accessorize! Payton is also new best friends with Autumn and is so excited to help her navigate Heist High. Payton is a very loyal friend and is always there for them no matter what. Whether it's with boy trouble, school drama, or a fashion disaster, Payton is there! Payton is also an animal lover. She helps out at animal clinics and animal adoption centers. Payton is adopted herself so she likes to make sure animals have a home just like she was given one. *'Mia Versonsky '(voiced by Lydia Robinson) - Mia is a very popular and attractive cheerleader who some may say is also a bit stuck up. Mia is the daughter of Principal Veronsky so she often easily gets by and can do anything she wants in school. Mia even has a group of cheerleader friends who follow her around and act as her sidekicks. But, when Autumn shows up at Heist, Mia fears that her popular status might be overshadowed by Autumn because not only is she fiercly confident but she's smart and pretty! Mia is very jealous of Autumn and often butts heads with her. Mia will do anything to get what she wants. But even though Mia and Autumn may not have the best relationship, they do sometimes get along and when they do, something great always comes out of it! *'Wes Walker' (voiced by TBA) - Wes is slacker dude who is very laid back and rebellious. He got kicked out of his old school in the middle of his freshman year and then came to Heist. He's also old friends with Autumn. The two haven't talked in a long time and Wes is very surprised to see Autumn on her first day. Throughout the series, the two rebuild their friendship and who knows, they might even rediscover some old feelings they once had for each other. On his downtime, which is usually all the time, Wes likes to skateboard and play video games. Wes is also good friends with Julian and likes to hang out with him, Payton, and Autumn. *'Nishan Gupta' (voiced by Joseph Brandon) - Nishan is a nerdy boy who is a fan of science and math. Even though he is very quirky and geeky, he is a very sweet guy and always cares about others. He is friends with Autumn, Payton, and Wes. *'Sakura Veronsky' (voiced by Karli James) - Sakura is a fiesty gamer girl and fraternal twin sister of Mia. The complete opposite of Mia, Sakura has bright pink hair, loves to play video games, and is more into boyish things. Sakura hates most things girly and also hates stuck up, rude people -- people much like her sister. Mia avoids Sakura as much as possible and not many people know they are sisters but that's completely fine with Sakura. To her, she'd rather not be known to be related to Mia. Sakura is also more on the independent side and even though Autumn and her friends are nice to her, she'd rather spend her time playing video games than hanging out with them. Episodes Season 1 The first season of High School was ordered on December 10, 2013 with 13 episodes. The series will air sometime in early 2014. Gallery Autumn, Payton, Julian.jpg Payton.png Autumn.png Autumn and Payton.png Mia.png Julian pics.png Autumn pics.png Category:Shows